Coldest, Warmest
by NuitNoirechan
Summary: On a cold day in winter during April Season, Alice lets her thoughts wander regarding Gray. Indeed, chills of winter cannot touch a warm heart. Fluffy and cute.


**Again, reposted from Lunaescence. I just had to write something for my favorite character in this series.**

**I do not own any characters or events here. Copyright belongs to QuinRose.**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

There was just one real problem with winter, Alice decided.

Overall it was enjoyable. Sound was softened by the gentle white blanket that had draped itself over the town; everyone was bundled up in comfortable layers; drifting snowflakes glinted like diamonds in the sunlight that peeked through the clouds; hot drinks were sold around every corner, apple cider and tea and coffee and hot cocoa…

But it was cold.

Cold. Cold. _Cold_.

And once again the heating in the Tower was broken. Alice could see her breath fogging before her even when _inside_.

"If it weren't so spacious, everyone's constant movement would raise the temperature in the Tower at least a few degrees," she sighed to her companion during a walk through the town that day. "Body heat and such…" She didn't care too much about the scientific details right now.

Walking next to her, Gray wore a rueful smile. "Unfortunately, there's not much that can be done about that. We'll just have to layer up and keep active."

"Except a certain someone," muttered Alice. "He'll just cocoon himself like the bagworm he claims to be."

"As long as he's warm and keeps working he can use as many blankets as he pleases," replied Gray with a chuckle. He smiled down at Alice and added, "And I'll make hot cocoa whenever you wish."

"Thank you~"

Strictly speaking, they were in town on business, but that didn't mean that they couldn't take their time despite the cold. Alice was already quietly planning to stop at several stores in particular.

Silence fell between them once more, the only sound now the crunching of the snow under their feet. It was a comfortable sort of quiet, the kind that Alice felt no need to break.

Truth be told, she was just happy to spend time with Gray. He was always so busy working that the time had changed at least twenty times since they had last had a proper conversation. She herself had been working quite hard, and if she were to be honest, Alice had to admit that she hadn't exactly actively sought him out to talk.

"The Circus is coming up again soon," said Gray at last. "Are you looking forward to it?"

Alice nodded hard. "Yes! It's a lot of fun- and a good excuse to get you and Julius to stop working and get out," she added mischievously.

He chuckled, replying, "I see." Then, after a pause, "Do we bore you?"

"What? No!" Why would you think that?" Alice was shocked.

"Well, you're always eager to see people from other territories and whenever you get a break you visit one of the other seasons," explained Gray patiently. Yet Alice could see that he looked a little uncertain. "Winter is the coldest season, I know, and we're always working at the Tower. Surely you must get bored being cooped up in the cold Tower-"

"Gray, I've said it before," Alice interrupted. He and Julius had a bad habit of worrying if she enjoyed living at the Tower of Clover. "I like seeing other people, places, and seasons, but I return to the Tower because I like it there best. It's my home and my favorite people live there. I do have fun at the Tower, I promise."

As she had expected, his cheeks went just a bit pink at "my favorite people." With a smile of assurance and secret glee, Alice concluded, "So please don't worry about me being bored."

"That's… good to hear," said Gray, who wore a relieved smile.

Grinning now, Alice said, "Now let's finish up our shopping so we can get something hot to drink and warm up. My hands are freezing!"

"Don't you have any mittens?"

"I did, at least until one of the cats ate them. I haven't had a chance to buy or knit new mittens yet."

"… That would explain the blue hairballs around the Tower." Gray sighed. "Hold out your hands."

Alice complied, knowing what he would do and yet still flushing when he took her hands in his. Gray rubbed her chilled hands in his warmer ones, an action that heated Alice's hands and cheeks both. She said nothing, however.

Once again she marveled at how much larger his hands were. One of his hands could wrap around both of hers, could probably crush her hands with little trouble, yet his grip was gentle. It was-

"It's astounding," murmured Gray, and Alice started, caught by surprise.

"Ah- what is?" she asked while trying to calm her heart; it was as if he'd read her thoughts.

"This." He turned over her now quite warm hands, to which Alice realized that he had been studying her hands in his. "Your hands. They're so delicate, but they're not unblemished. Yet I feel like- no, I'm afraid that I might break them if I'm not careful."

Alice swallowed hard. He was so good at this, at making her blush without even trying. And when he did try- Alice hastily banished those thoughts. It wouldn't do to have the snow melting before it touched her cheeks.

She pulled herself together and replied, "But you are careful. I don't worry about you hurting me, so why should you?"

"Haha…" His laugh was a little wry. Gray leaned over to whisper in her ear, "That just goes to show how hard I'm working at it."

He straightened up and had to chuckle out at Alice's beet red face. "Aren't you glad?"

"Y- yes," was Alice's mumbled reply. Again Gray chuckled, this time kissing her forehead.

"Good."


End file.
